<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What we found by Topaz_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015382">What we found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_y/pseuds/Topaz_y'>Topaz_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A.L.I.E - Freeform, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Heartbreak, M/M, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Original Character(s), POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, POV John Murphy (The 100), Sex acts mentioned, Slow Burn, Violence, minor fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_y/pseuds/Topaz_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to escape Polis Murphy agrees to help escort a grounder on a mission to locate her lost brother to gain his own freedom. In typical Murphy style, nothing goes to plan as he develops feelings for the stranger he has just meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: please read all tags before reading this story, it will contain graphic smut and violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bellamy</strong>
</p>
<p>How I’d managed to convince Pike to let me go to speak with Clarke myself I’ll never know. I didn't like her being here alone, grounders who wanted to kill our kind surrounded her. Hell, someone even tried to kill Lexa their heda. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what they would do one of our people.</p>
<p>The only reason I knew Lexa was alive after pronounced dead was because Titus risked his life to tell me. He knew this war would grow even more out of control if things didn’t change soon. More innocent lives would be lost on both sides. Regardless of his reasons for finding me something seemed off. My gut was telling me there was more to the story than he was letting on.</p>
<p>Titus had arranged a room for me to stay in, and I was to stay quiet and out of sight until further notice. Apparently Clarke and Lexa where close by, but he didn’t trust me enough to tell me their exact location. Fair point. After all the things I had done with Pike I didn’t blame him.</p>
<p>Pacing back and forth my mind began to wonder to the worst case scenarios. What if Lexa was actually dead? And Clarke along with her? This could have been a trap.</p>
<p>The doors to my ‘chamber’ swung open suddenly, startling me slightly as I was surprised to see a woman standing glaring at me. She didn’t look taller than five foot, and with most of her face covered by a black leather hood it was hard to see who I was dealing with.</p>
<p>“Are you the welcome committee?”</p>
<p>The women scoffed, “aren't you the funniest Skaikru.”</p>
<p>I cocked my head to the side, trying to get a better look at her. Whoever this was, wasn’t messing around. “Who are you and how did you get on here? Is Clarke alright...”</p>
<p>She cut me off by raising her hand, “so many questions. Your people should learn to hold their tongues more.”</p>
<p>She finally pulled her hood back revealing her face that was covered in black kohl. The women appeared to only be early twenties, but sounded older. Her voice was heavy and full of anger. I watched as the women in black paced around me. She was eyeing me up for size. Apart from the makeup, and white dread locked hair the person in front of me didn’t look savage. She just looked like a normal girl.</p>
<p>“So you are the famous Bellamy Blake from Skaikru. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man who slaughtered grounders while they slept.” She eyed me up and down, before slamming a sharp knife onto the table in front of me. “Don’t think of trying anything” she practically spat.</p>
<p>I raised my hands slightly to show I wasn’t hiding anything in my hands. “Titus invited me, but I don’t know why. I’m not here to harm you” I explained. I had no weapons on me after being stripped of them at the door. The last thing I wanted was to be seen as a threat.</p>
<p>"Your words mean absolutely nothing to me Skaikru” she smirked, “I am only here to watch you until the heda arrives.”</p>
<p>“Which one? From what I heard, you have more than one”. My remark made her face scrunch up, she seemed physically disgusted by my comment.</p>
<p>“Lexa is the only heda we have” she snapped.</p>
<p>Great. “what’s your name?” I asked trying to ease the tension.</p>
<p>“You may call me Cora. Lexa should be along soon” she said hesitantly before walking towards the window.</p>
<p>The view from it was magnificent. Being so high up you could watch all the people in Polis from a great view, it was almost hypnotizing. The room itself was unreal, they had painted the walls and floors a mixture between gold and dark purple.</p>
<p>“Is Clarke okay?” I asked again in a low voice.</p>
<p>A stupid smirk spread across Cora face, “yeah blondie is fine.”</p>
<p>I wanted to question her further but thought better of it. Something about Cal made her very attractive. If this was a different situation, and she wasn’t a grounder I would have had some fun with her.</p>
<p>“Bellamy!” A voice boomed behind me.</p>
<p>I turned to see Clarke running towards me, she practically leapt into my arms. Lexa was standing behind her talking quietly to Cora who seemed to getting angrier by the minute. Her face looked even redder in front of the boldly colored walls.</p>
<p>I was surprised at how well Lexa looked considering she had almost died, and I was relieved to see Clarke didn’t have a scratch on her. We may have had our differences, but I’d never wish any harm on her..not now anyway.</p>
<p>“Until we meet again Blake” Cora said before leaving the room I was currently staying in.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” I asked, concerned. I knew something was going on, and not just by the look on Clarke’s face. She looked more nervous than usual but I also knew when someone lying to me.</p>
<p>Lexa stepped closer to me. “We have a new threat, one that could be used as a mass weapon of war” she explained before glancing at Clarke, “since my ‘death’ another enemy has risen.”</p>
<p>“Cora is on her way now to deal with the situation” the other voice in the room chimed in.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at her comment, ‘deal with the situation’ was typical Clarke talk for killing someone without saying the actual words out loud.</p>
<p>“What’s the situations name?” I asked curious if it was somebody I knew.</p>
<p>“Ontari” Lexa answered in a serious tone.</p>
<p>“Ontari...”, I’d never heard the name before but it still didn’t explain what was going on. “So Cora kills her then what? That’s everything safe?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly. The other thing Bellamy... Persephone is the new weapon.” Clarke paused when she saw my confused face. “Cora is Persephone she has abilities that could save us all but if the wrong people found out..we would all pay the price”. Clarke gave me her wide-eyed help me look while talking.</p>
<p><strong><em>Persephone?</em></strong> I’d never have imagined the grounders real name would have been so different.</p>
<p>“Abilities? What kind of abilities?” I asked not convinced. I knew the grounders had their own way of doing things but nobody had abilities more than any other human. I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to tell me she was a witch at this point.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t believe you” Lexa said giving me a knowing look. Great, another person who was putting words into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Bellamy” Clarke said stepping forward, “I know it’s hard to believe but it’s true. I don’t even know how to describe it but Calliope can do things nobody else can, that’s why we need your help to get her out of here. Ontari doesn’t know it’s Cora yet but has people out looking...and...”</p>
<p>“Pike will take advantage of her.” I said finishing the sentence for her. “What else is going on?” I asked frowning.</p>
<p>I could tell by the way the two women kept glancing at each other there was something else. A third issue.</p>
<p>Lexa cleared her throat, “It’s Octavia. She has killed Ontari second in command, and now Ontari wants revenge. She has already set a plan into action.”</p>
<p>I could practically feel my body heating up as rage took over my body, pulsing through my veins. Octavia was off limits. I did not understand who this new heda thought she was, but she was going to find out who I was in the worst way. I would kill her before letting her harm Octavia.</p>
<p>“So what’s the plan, princess? You’ve dragged me all the way out here so you better have one.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Please tell me you have one.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Murphy</strong>
</p>
<p>I groaned and rolled my eyes as Ontari summoned me towards her. <em>Not again</em>. I reluctantly began to strip as I saw the wicked smirk on her face growing. Ontari was one evil bitch. I told her there was someone else, and she still forced me into sleeping with her. What was I supposed to do? Say no and die?</p>
<p>I watched as Ontari face appeared to twist with a mixture of fear and anger as a deafening racket from outside the bedroom walls was getting closer. It sounded like an attack. Before I had the chance to open my mouth again the doors swung open with a loud thud. A grounder with a hood covering their face marched into the room and began ranting at Ontari in their native language.</p>
<p>Glancing back down the hallway I could see both the guards dead. The grounder in the hood has slit their throats. Considering the size difference between the attacked and the attacker I’d say it was almost impressive.</p>
<p>Ontari kept glancing at me, I think she wanted me to jump in and save her. Shame I couldn’t care less if she lived or died. Weighing up my options I had two outcomes, Ontari could die and I would be free of her. Or she would live and seek revenge because I didn’t try and save her. After a moment of thinking about it, I sighed and pulled out my dagger and held it to the hooded grounders neck.</p>
<p>The grounder let out a dark chuckle before turning to face me, pulling back her hood it surprised me to see it was a female grounder. I was expecting a male for some reason. She looked me up and down, while never taking the knife away from Ontari’s throat. A part of me really hoped she would slit it and I could finally leave and get back to Emori.</p>
<p>The grounder stared at me with wide eyes “You aren’t the only person she has done this to Skaikru.”</p>
<p>I was shocked at how soft-spoken her words were. She obviously knew what Ontari was making me do. I looked over her hidden face for any traces of mockery or judgement and found none.</p>
<p>As the grounder turned to face Ontari again, I was disgusted to see Ontari spit in her face and threaten her in their native language again before switching back to English. “Do you know how I am? I will have you killed for this” Ontari hissed.</p>
<p>The grounder stepped closer to her with a wicked smile across her face. “I won’t ask again, where is Carpo?” The grounder asked stepping even closer to her. When Ontari refused to answer her the grounder pressed her knife close enough to her to draw blood.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Who the hell was Carpo?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Cora, that’s enough. We need her alive for now” A voice from the doorway said.</p>
<p>Lexa, she was alive. And with the very annoying Clarke and Bellamy closely behind her. Of course, she was there with Lexa the whole time.</p>
<p>The grounder stepped back and turned to face me. I watched as she pulled something out of her pocket and put her hand towards my own throat. I closed my eyes and waited for her to do whatever it was she was planning, but to my relief I felt the tightness around my neck lighten.</p>
<p>“John Murphy of Skaikru you are now free” she said before dropping the chains to the ground.</p>
<p>“How do you know my name?” I asked, concerned. The last thing I needed was another grounder taking an interest in me.</p>
<p>She gave me a sly smile, while handing me my jacket that she had picked up off the ground “I know a lot more than you think.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cora</strong>
</p>
<p>The boy was now spared from the same fate the others had suffered at the hands on Ontari. He seemed different from the one they called Bellamy, they didn’t appear to belong to the same clan. John had a different air around him.</p>
<p>I looked to my heda who nodded her head, almost as if she knew what I was about to ask.</p>
<p>“Leto! Manos! Come take this traitor away!” I yelled seconds before the two guards came rushing into the room. “Take Ontari the disgraced to her new home in a cell. She has harmed a guest in our city, and planned on betraying our heda.” I added the last part knowing what happened to anyone who tried to betray our kind.</p>
<p>“We need her alive!” Clarke shouted after them. Of course she did, Wanheda always needed to be talking.</p>
<p>I vaguely remembered the first time I meet Clarke of Skaikru. The blonde was had wondered into a village I was staying in, and intrigued I allowed her to stay. She wouldn’t shut up. I eventually sat on her face and let her indulge me just so she would stop talking. Not that she complained much. This was pre her relationship with my Heda, I did inform Lexa of what happened out of respect, but she didn’t seem to mind. If anything I think my commander liked it. I had heard stories of how the heda and Costia like to share a bed with other women at the same time.</p>
<p>“Bidh thu a ’fàgail ann an dà latha airson Earra-Ghàidheal” <em>(You leave in two days for Argyll)</em> Lexa announced looking at me sternly.</p>
<p>I glared at her “cha b ’e sin an aonta a rinn sinn, gheall thu dhomh gum faigheadh sinn e” <em>(that wasn't the deal we made, you promised me we would find him).</em></p>
<p>Lexa nodded acknowledging that she had broken her promise. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and looked at me sympathetically “cha do dh ’fhairich thu e ann an làithean Cal. Feumaidh sinn gabhail ris a ’chomas gu bheil Carpo air gluasad air adhart”. <em>(you haven't felt him in days Persephone. We need to accept the possibility Carpo has moved on)</em></p>
<p>“Chan eil mo bhràthair marbh” I snapped back. Earning a warning glare from my heda. But I was right, my brother wasn’t dead. “Bidh mi a ’faireachdainn gu bheil e na mo chnàmhan agus san adhar mun cuairt orm, tha e fhathast beò”. <em>(I can feel it in my bones and in the air around me, he is still alive.)</em></p>
<p>I watched my heda look between the three confused faces watching her. She was struggling to make her mind up.</p>
<p>“Very well”, Lexa said clicking her tongue. “You may go looking for him, but you must not be seen. I will make arrangements for this.”</p>
<p>I nodded and thanked her before pulling my hood up to cover my face.</p>
<p>“Agus Persephone? nach cuir thu ceist orm a-rithist. Tha thu cudromach dhuinn ach na dèan deuchainn orm.” </p>
<p>I simply left the room without turning back to her. At times I hated Lexa. She had changed since meeting Clarke, she had grown weaker. Letting her emotions overrule her vision.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bellamy</strong>
</p>
<p>I did not understand what had just happened, but the atmosphere in the room had transformed quickly to an awkward one. Cora had stormed off, Lexa looked extremely pissed off, and Murphy..he looked defeated as Clarke stood awkwardly. I was sure she would have understood whatever the conversation between Lexa and Cora would have been.</p>
<p>I really wanted to know Persephone preferred to be called Cora? And what her apparent abilities were.</p>
<p>“Are you doing okay?” I asked Murphy, noticing the bruising around his neck.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>He was lying. I sighed not wanting to get any more involved in whatever was going. I’d fill Murphy in on the Octavia situation on the way back to my chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clarke</strong>
</p>
<p>Lexa was tense, I don’t think I’d ever seen her this uptight before. Not even after she almost died. One of her best qualities was caring so deeply for her people, but now it was causing her more stress than normal. I was starting to think her near death experience was effecting her more than she let on.</p>
<p>I had tried multiple times to get her to calm down but nothing was working. She had no desire to listen to what anyone had to say. After Cora left, they escorted Bellamy and Murphy to their new rooms so they would be safer, and we returned to ours. Since then Lexa had been in a vile mood, and I think I knew why.</p>
<p>“Why are letting her go? You are the commander and could have stopped her” I asked curiously breaking the silence. Lexa wasn’t one to let people walk all over her. She was fierce. My question seemed to work as Lexa finally stopped pacing.</p>
<p>“You haven’t met many people like Cora.. She is even more stubborn than you Clarke.” she sighed.</p>
<p>Cora reminded me of Bellamy in a way. Both of them would do anything to save their siblings...that’s why we should use it to our advantage. Lexa had explained it to me before that Cora was a very emotional person and that played a major part in her abilities. I understand why as a commander Lexa needed to keep Cora’s hopes up for long as she could, especially  after the new information Titus shared with us.</p>
<p>Carpo was dead.</p>
<p>Cora’s brother body was found that morning. The healer looked over his body and assumed he had died from infected wounds and lack of water. Lexa was struggling what her next move should be. I needed to find a way to help her.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” I asked standing up.</p>
<p>Lexa nodded, “with my life.”</p>
<p>“My idea might sound crazy but I think it could work” I said before putting my shoes back on. I would need to leave and get help for this one, “I think Bellamy should be involved in this as well.”</p>
<p>A tiny part of me felt guilty because I was planning on using Cora’s faith of seeing her loved one against her. I wasn’t trying to be manipulative but we needed this plan to work. It was for the greater good.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bellamy</strong>
</p>
<p>“This is a dangerous game Wanheda” Cora shrugged nonchalant.</p>
<p>It was the craziest thing but I could have sworn Cora was the female equivalent of Murphy at times. Both of them seemed to have the <em>’I don’t give a fuck’</em> attitude about most things. I did however sympathize with the fact she was searching for her brother Carpo. I would do anything for Octavia no matter how messy things got, and it appeared Cora would do the same.</p>
<p>“What about you grounder slayer” Cora said looking directly at me with a amused look on her face, “do you think the plan will work? Or am I walking into a death trap?”</p>
<p>That was a hard question. Pike was a difficult man to deal with and he wasn’t easily fooled. Cora couldn’t go on her own, she would need backup. I cleared my throat before answering her “I think it is dangerous, you need someone who Pike knows to go with you. I’ll take you to him.”</p>
<p>“No.” Lexa snapped, “Clarke may trust you again but I don’t. You will remain in this city until I say otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Cora can’t go alone, Pikes men will kill her on the spot.”</p>
<p>“You will stay in Polis until I say otherwise” Lexa said sternly.</p>
<p>“My sister will never go with a stranger..” I started to say before Lexa raised a hand for me to shut up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever the hell you want heda.</em>
</p>
<p>“What about other grounders? Surly somebody will go with her,” Clarke pouted.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it” the voice from the doorway said.</p>
<p>The three women both had shocked expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>My face must have been a picture because I didn’t miss the way Murphy glared at me as he slammed the door shut behind him, before demanding to know what was going on. This was the John Murphy we all knew. I was actually glad to see him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Murphy</strong>
</p>
<p>The silence was killing me. I was currently walking through the forest with three grounders who I’m sure would kill me without thinking twice. The only reason I volunteered to take them to Octavia was purely, so I could get out of Polis sooner, rather than later.</p>
<p>Cora hadn’t said a word the full tone since her private conversation with Lexa before we left, and the other two grounders whose name I hadn’t bothered to find out kept glaring at me. The only job they had was to keep Cora alive, not me.</p>
<p>I was walking behind them wanting to maintain a safe distance, but my eyes kept travelling to Cora tracing over her body. Her clothes clung to her in all the right places, and I’d never seen anyone with such bright hair before. Mentally I was slapping myself, I had Emori waiting on me. <em>Oh my god, Emori.</em> How could I tell her what I had done? What Ontari made me do. I never thought I’d feel so disgusted and betrayed by my body, but here I was.</p>
<p>“Hey Skaikru.” I came out of my trance to notice Cora was standing in front of me. “You wear guilt freely, but just remember you don’t need to.”</p>
<p>I said nothing. A part of me wanted to tell her to go fuck herself and mind her own business, which I usually would have done, but something in her tone of voice stopped me from snapping. Just like before, Cora wasn’t mocking me like many would have. She seemed genuine.</p>
<p>“Yeah well...let’s hope my girlfriend see’s it that way” I shrugged.</p>
<p>Cora scrunched-up face. “If the role was reversed, would you judge her?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” I hissed. What kind of question was that?</p>
<p>“Why would she judge you then? Bad things happened all the time, and sometimes we allow them to happen to stay alive.” Cora said softly.</p>
<p>“What happened to your brother?” The minute I asked the other two grounders glared at me and said something in their native language. I wasn’t asking to be a dick, I just needed to know what I had escaped.</p>
<p>Cora let out a loud sigh. “He was Ontari’s plaything for a while. We hated her growing up, she was always a twisted child. Ontari an nàire enjoys being in control and forcing others to do whatever she wants.”</p>
<p>“She threatened to kill me” I confessed.I studied Cora’s face to make sure she wasn’t pissed by me asking, I was actually surprised at how unfazed she seemed. “Why didn’t he try to leave?” I asked, probably pushing my luck now.</p>
<p>“Like you Skaikru she threatened him, but not with his life....”</p>
<p>“With yours?” I asked, not shocked. Cora nodded. Only Ontari would have been bold enough to be so cruel freely. This explained why the grounder was risking her life to save his.</p>
<p>“Usually when Ontari is done with a person she kills them, but Carpo was taken somewhere else. It’s the only reason she is even breathing.” Cora pointed out.</p>
<p>I watched the way Cora flinched when a bug flew past her ear. She was fierce looking with her white hair in braids, face covered in kohl and black skin outfit she looked the part, and even had the attitude to match. But underneath she was still a normal person, scared of insects.</p>
<p>“Why do you wear gloves?” I asked looking at her hands. Along with her black leather outfit, she always wore gloves up to her elbows, even inside.</p>
<p>“Question time is over Skaikru.” Cora snapped before walking further in front of me.</p>
<p><strong><em>What the fuck.</em></strong> Nobody had warned me about her being easily offended, I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it again as I thought of Emori. She had a reason for hiding her hand, perhaps Cora does as well. I’d find out what it was eventually.</p>
<p>Cora suddenly stopped walking and raised her hand for us to stop. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Do you hear that?” She asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>The two grounders shook their heads as I watched her looking around. “Someone’s following us.”</p>
<p>I looked back to see nobody there. This is women was clearly crazy and imagining things. I had a feeling this was going to lead to another situation shortly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Clarke</strong>
</p>
<p>“I really hope this works.” I said worried.</p>
<p>Even though it was my plan, I still knew that it could go horribly wrong. Lexa didn’t trust my people and was convinced Bellamy had a trick up his sleeve, but this time was different. He wouldn’t do anything to put Octavia in harm's way.</p>
<p>“Will John keep her safe?” Lexa asked while staring out of the window. She seemed rather complex about the situation.</p>
<p>“He will.” Bellamy confirmed, “Murphy will do anything to stay alive.” He pointed out.</p>
<p>Bellamy was right. The only thing John Murphy cared about was himself, and Lexa had made it clear that Cora died so did he.</p>
<p>I watched as Lexa continued to pace the room again. She looked nervous. I think Bellamy being here was making her nervous. I cared for Bell a lot, but he did slaughter grounders without reason. Cora said he done what he thought was right. That Bellamy let Pike brainwash him so much that he done it out of fear. Cora’s explanation of Bellamy’s actions is what saved him from being executed.</p>
<p>“If this plan doesn’t work, I am sending my people after the Skaikru clan. So you better hope this works.” Lexa spoke with venom in her voice.</p>
<p>I tried to explain to Bellamy before that grounders weren’t forgiving. </p>
<p>“They have one task, I don’t imagine Murphy will fuck it up unless one of your kind does something!” Bellamy spat back.</p>
<p>Rolling my eyes, I sat down on one of the velvet couches. Bellamy didn’t know everything yet, he wasn’t aware how quickly everything could turn sour. I didn’t like keeping him out of the loop.</p>
<p>“What is it Clarke? I know when you are hiding something from me, what is it?” Bellamy asked. When I didn’t answer I could see his jaw clenching, “if my sister gets hurt...”</p>
<p>I glanced at Lexa who simply nodded. It was time to tell Bellamy everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to post a wee side note: I’m a huge fan of Lexa, however in the next couple of chapters Lexa and Clarke will both have made some..questionable decisions for the sake of the plot line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Murphy</strong>
</p><p>I couldn’t believe this, how did I always get caught up in this shit?</p><p>It wouldn’t have been surprised if my lungs gave out at this point from running so far so fast. It wasn’t natural to be running from death so much.</p><p>We came under attack before we reached our destination, Cora was right when she said we were being followed. The two grounder who had been travelling with us had both been killed by arrows. Cora had been hurt but I hadn’t been able to see how badly with us moving so fast.</p><p>“Here!” Cora called grabbing my wrist while pulling me into a small cave.</p><p>She put I finger to her lips and urged me to follow her through the dark cave, it wasn’t until we got to the other side and the light came back through I noticed the drops of blood on the ground. How badly was she hurt? I could hear footsteps getting closer to us, but couldn’t see anyone among the bushes and trees.</p><p>“Give me a hand” Cora snapped.</p><p>I suddenly realised I was lost in my own thoughts and hadn’t noticed she was struggling to open a hatch. It had been well hidden underneath overgrown plants so I imagined it hadn’t been opened for a while. After I helped her we managed to get it open as it made a loud clanging noise. </p><p>“Shit!” I hissed hearing the war cries of reapers getting closer.</p><p>Cora practically shoved me down the hatch before jumping down beside me, slamming it shut. The noise echoing all around us.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they won’t find us” she shrugged as if this wasn’t a big deal.</p><p>I said nothing but watched as Cora started to remove her heavy black jacket to reveal a branch sticking out of her side. <em>What the fuck</em>. It must have went through when a reaper shoved her to the ground. The strangest part was Cora didn’t even seem phased while I was struggling not to throw up.</p><p>“Shit, we need to get you to Clarke or a real healer” I said stepping forward and shining my torch on her.</p><p>My comment earned a slight chuckle before a slight groan of pain. Cora must have been in agony. I was surprised she was still standing, most people would have passed out by now.</p><p>“Calm down Skaikru, I’ve got this” she said in a murmur.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>I was almost hypnotised watching Cora sleep after she ‘healed’ herself. When she asked for my belt I thought she was going to tie it around her bleeding wound, but instead she put it between her teeth.</p><p>I watched curiously as she rummaged through the drawers in the dusty old den. Happy with what she found Cora sat down across from me. My curiosity turned to horror as she poured a clear liquid onto her side before pulling the piece of wood out, then poured the liquid onto it again. She whined in pain but it was mostly muffled by my belt. Cora had placed a knife on a candle she lit, once it was glowing she held it against her side. Tears fell from her eyes as she squirmed in pain, but never pulled the knife away until the bleeding stopped. </p><p>Cora was kinda badass, but I was also starting to wonder what was wrong with her. She didn’t seem to feel pain normally and she still wouldn’t take her gloves off. The leather must have been sticking to her skin by now, and would probably be painful to take off.</p><p>Now she was sound asleep and I was left to listen to the heavy rain and occasionally reapers banging around above us. The only thing keeping my mind from going insane from either boredom or fear was thinking of Emori. I’d do almost anything at this point to get back to her.</p><p>
  <strong>Cora</strong>
</p><p>I woke to see Murphy asleep which I was glad about. I didn’t have the strength for his relentless questions or snarky comments. He had every right to be suspicious of me, but I simply didn’t want to answer him. People from Skaikru really did enjoy the sound of their own voices. It was a shame really, because I found people like John Murphy were intriguing.</p><p>A loud bang from up above caught my attention. The reapers had returned. Luckily for us they weren’t smart enough to open doors. They wouldn’t be attracted to us unless we made any noise. <em>Damn it.</em> This was just a waste of time I could have been using to find my brother. As I moved to turn round I had to place the palm of my hand in front of my face to stop my from squealing out loud.</p><p>“Sorry,” Murphy said in a low voice.</p><p>My heart was racing, he had creeped up behind me silently. I was slightly confused as to why he was so close to my face now, and I’d never realised how much taller than me he was.</p><p>“Why didn’t you let me take you to Clarke, or a healer? We would have made it” he said pouting.</p><p><em>Men.</em> I rolled my eyes at his questions. “I don’t need a healer when I can heal my self..look I stopped the bleeding” I shrugged. He still didn’t look impressed, “we wouldn’t have made it. Chances are somebody would have been waiting for us.”</p><p>“That wasn’t a random attack was it?” He asked sitting down again.</p><p>I shook my head. “No, Ontari probably sent them to kill me” I shrugged.</p><p>“You don’t seem to care much”, he scoffed.</p><p>I sat down across from him, the look he was giving me was very intense. “I’m used to people trying to kill me.”</p><p>Murphy grinned at my answer, “welcome to the club. What did you do that was so bad?”</p><p>“hereditary genetic disorder” I mumbled. John looked slightly uncomfortable with my answer, I could tell he was dying to ask me what I meant. “I...It’s just I know things others don’t and that’s why I’m a wanted women.”</p><p>“What can you see into the future?” He asked in a mocking tone.</p><p>I shook my head and moved to light another candle. It must have been nightfall by now as the light shining between the thin cracks between the hatch door had disappeared. The Skaikru boy wasn’t going to stop staring at me like that unless I started talking.</p><p>“Why do they call you Murphy instead of John?” I asked changing the subject.</p><p>He looked at me as if I was crazy for asking, “because it’s my second name and there were a few people with the name John on the ark.”</p><p>“Seems a bit excessive to have more than one name” I shrugged. Moving my eyes from the candle to Murphy again, I discovered he was giving me that strange look again. “What?” I snapped feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>“You don’t have a second name? It’s just Cora?”</p><p>“Persephone”</p><p>“Pera what?” Murphy asked scrunching his face.</p><p>“Per-sur-puh-nee” I said slowly so he could understand me.</p><p>I chucked when his face never changed. “What is a Persephone?” He asked pouting.</p><p>“My first name.”</p><p>“Then why the hell are you called Cora?” He asked with a grunt. I wasn’t sure why but this subject seemed to be frustrating him.</p><p>I shrugged, “Cora is short for Persephone...plus I’m named after the goddess who ruled the underworld in Greek mythology. Some clans would see my name as threatening.”</p><p>Murphy let out a dark chuckle, “yeah I guess. I remember reading about the Greek gods on the ark, those guys are dark.”</p><p>I looked at him blankly as he spoke more about the ark. I didn’t know about the other lessons he spoke of, but didn’t want to sound stupid asking. </p><p>“I don’t imagine grounders would have got lessons like that,” he scoffed “just ones on torture and manipulation.”</p><p>Frowning I fought the urge to scorn him of his ignorant comments. I felt bad for the harm Ontari had done to him but that didn’t mean all grounders were bad. That kind of behaviour was against our laws, we weren’t savages.</p><p>“Grounders don’t even get taught to read. We just learn how to survive and that’s it” I said bluntly.</p><p>Our conversation quickly died after that and I closed my eyes to let the sleep fall over me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bellamy</strong>
</p>
<p>“Bellamy...”</p>
<p>“Go away Clarke!” I snapped, “I can’t even look at you right now.”</p>
<p>“Please...just let me explain. We had to do what we thought was right!”</p>
<p>Clarke’s pleading tone only irritated me more. “No, I have done what I thought was right by following Pikes orders. The things we have done..I can never take them back. You’ve treated me like the only bad guy here, but what you and Lexa are currently doing is so much worse!”</p>
<p>“Just open the door and listen to me!”</p>
<p>“You let a bomb drop on my sister!” I yelled. Octavia could have died because of her, and she didn’t even seem sorry.</p>
<p>I stood by the door until I heard Clark’s footsteps disappear. How could she expect me to talk to her when I could hardly look at her? I and Clarke had both done questionable things, but she had gone too far. Octavia was now in danger because of her and Lexa.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke both knew Carpo was dead and had let Cora go looking for him anyway. It worried them she wouldn’t have left for Argyll quietly, so they let her believe.</p>
<p>They knew Ontari would have people waiting for them once they left Polis, and hoped they would be chased to Argyll where we would meet them. They had no intention of bringing Octavia along. Lexa now had her guards keep me inside this chamber, so I couldn’t go warm them. Not only is Lexa putting her own people at risk, she had out a target out on Murphy. I had to get out of here.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Murphy</strong>
</p>
<p><em>torture and manipulation?</em> Great one Murphy. Couldn’t I have thought of anything better to say?</p>
<p>Cora was still sleeping, I didn’t want to wake her, but we would need to leave soon. Taking a deep sigh I said her name twice but when Cora didn’t wake up, I reluctantly shook her shoulder lightly.</p>
<p>“Holy shit. It’s just me!” I gasped. Cora had twisted my arm back and pressed a knife to my neck. She let out a huff before letting go of me.</p>
<p>“I could have killed you.”</p>
<p>I shrugged, “but you didn’t.”</p>
<p>Cora shoved me away before she stood up, stretching her arms above her head. I watched in silence as she fixed her clothing and readjusted her weapons.</p>
<p>“What was that?” She asked, looking up.</p>
<p>“Gun shots...we can’t be that far from camp jaha or whatever it’s called now.” I said, gulping down my nerves. </p>
<p>“The one named Pike sounds evil, is he?” Cora asked.</p>
<p>“He was a good teacher in the ark, I wasn’t around much when he was chosen to be in charge. If what Bellamy says I suppose he is evil, but who hasn’t done bad things.” My mind instantly went to the night I almost got hung. I always wondered if I would have been so screwed up it that day never happened. “What?”</p>
<p>“I get why you did it. You still feel the tightening feeling around your throat at night.” </p>
<p><em>What the fuck.</em> “What are you talking about?” I asked, stepping closer to her. Cora was looking down at the ground as she mumbled something under her breath. “Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>She finally looked up at me. “You spoke about being hanged in your sleep, saying they made you do it.”</p>
<p>“We should get moving.”</p>
<h1>______</h1>
<p>Everything went from bad to worse quickly. We crawled out of the den we were hiding in, soon as we closed the hatch reapers started chasing us. We managed.<br/>to out run them for a short time before our destination came into sight. </p>
<p>“Just wait a minute.” Cora said in a whisper.</p>
<p>I caught my breath as she appeared to do the same. We sat in silence in the tree lines, just watching the movements of everyone in the camp. Trying to get an understanding of what was happening before we entered. A familiar head of dark hair grabbed my attention.</p>
<p>“That’s Octavia.” I said, pointing her out to the grounder next to me.</p>
<p>Cora said nothing but nodded. She looked deep in thought while twiddling her knife between her fingers. Stands of white hair that had fallen out of hair braids was stuck to her face with a mixture of sweat, dirt, and blood. The roughed up look suited her.</p>
<p>“I’m not welcome in there.”</p>
<p>“I’m not exactly wanted either, but I’m sure we can manage until our next move. Just don’t trust any of them.” I sighed, looking at the guards by the gate. Feeling movement behind me, I turned to see Cora leaning over me. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“May we meet again, John Murphy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cora</strong>
</p>
<p>I would never forget the taste of fear that lingered like venom in the back of my throat. I felt the tears pressing behind my eyelids like a lover's touch, coaxing me to let them fall and purge myself of the poisonous feeling that tortured me with regret.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn’t have left him.</em>
</p>
<p>Murphy would be fine. He would wake up looking into the rising sun. The boy that fell from the sky would leave and find his beloved and sweep her to safety. </p>
<p>
  <em>But what if he doesn’t?</em>
</p>
<p>I pushed the thought of him not be okay to the back of my mind; I had bigger things to worry about now. After all, I had been shot, yes; I was alive but still in pain. When I lay down on the ground, pulsing in agony and bleeding out, they'd saved her.</p>
<p>I heard a man speaking while I lay there, before everything went dark. When I awoke a female appeared over me, her voice was soothing and soft as she spoke. “I’m doctor Abby Griffin, I’m going to check your stitches, okay? You have been shot in the lower abdomen.”</p>
<p>I nodded. Taking in my surroundings I assumed my plan had worked, that I was inside the camp. I didn’t think they would have shot me.</p>
<h1>______</h1>
<p>I bit my lip as the doctor mumbled something to the man next to her; I assumed he worked with medicine as well. They couldn’t believe that I’d healed my own stab wound previously.</p>
<p>A man named Kane came to visit me, he said I was safe and welcomed along with the other grounders. I wanted to believe him, but I didn’t. The energy around the camp was toxic. It was full of hatred, fear, and anxiety.</p>
<p>Another man named Pike came by the moment I was alone. “We've seen you’ve come alone.”</p>
<p>I answered him, “So?”</p>
<p>“Usually when a grounder comes to attack, they don’t come alone.” He gave me a strange look, waiting for a reaction. “You haven’t come to kill us. So why are you here?”</p>
<p>I sat upright. “I’m looking for my brother, or at least I was until somebody shot me in the stomach.”</p>
<p>A twisted grin appeared on his face. “I’m sorry about that, one of my men thought you were a threat.”</p>
<p>I scoffed at his weak apology. “That’s what you call men? I’d say they are nothing more than boys.”</p>
<p>His face curled from a grin into a frown, I’d obviously hit a nerve. Pike paced back and forth until he abruptly stopped. “I have an offer for you, Cora. I need a grounder on the inside, I need to know what your commander is planning.”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me? And how do you know my name?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.” He pulled a wire out of his pocket. “You have a choice: Take the opportunity I’m about to offer, or deal with the consequences of choosing the wrong side.”</p>
<p>I gulped down. “What’s the offer?”</p>
<p>His wicked grin returned. “I've heard commander Lexa is still alive and is currently plotting against us. You tell me everything you know and tell you where Carpo is.”</p>
<p>I froze. “How do you know mine and my brothers' names?”</p>
<p>“Do we have a deal?” He asked, ignoring my question.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>I agreed to help Pike for now. I’d never betray my own people, but I’d say whatever I needed to say, so I could survive. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Murphy</strong>
</p>
<p>I perched up with a groan. The throbbing pain in my head was making me feel dizzy, causing the room to spin as I sat up.</p>
<p>“Murphy, you’re awake.” </p>
<p>Clarke leaned down next to me. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Like I’ve had my skull cracked open. How exactly did I end up back here?” </p>
<p><em> “May we meet again, John Murphy.”</em> My mind suddenly flicked back to my last memory before blacking out. Cora had hit me on the head with something and left me in the forest.</p>
<p>I noticed Clarke still hadn’t answered my question. Looking around the room I also noted the absence of her usual crew. “Clarke, what the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>“The two grounders that found you recognized and brought you back to Polis.”  I could see tears building again. “A lot has happened since you’ve left. I’m glad you’re okay Murphy.”</p>
<p>I gulped down. Whatever was going on wasn’t good. Clarke hated me, and for being glad I was here only meant one thing. “I’m the only one left, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Clarke nodded. “Bellamy betrayed us. He told pike about you and Cora going Arkadia before leaving.”</p>
<p><em>Fucking Bellamy Blake</em> I studied Clarke’s face. She was holding back. She wouldn’t have been so upset because of what Bellamy had done. “What else?” </p>
<p>“Lexa is dead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next few chapters will be roughly based on the show, but I’m kinda going rogue while finding a way to fight Cora into the story. Season four will start to blend in with the show's plotline more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bellamy </strong>
</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you!”</p>
<p>Sighing I followed my sister down the hallway, ignoring the looks others gave us as we argued. “Clarke was willing to let you die Octavia, I came back to protect you.”</p>
<p>She finally stopped walking and glared at me. “How? Explain to me how you were helping anyone apart from yourself?”</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to answer her when I caught a glimpse of white hair. <em>Cora?</em> I’d heard from Pike that she was here, and made a deal to betray her heda, but I was yet to see her myself. I didn’t believe she would betray her people but crazier things had happened, and I’d also noticed the lack of bad attitude in camp. Murphy wasn’t here. <em>Shit.</em> I had told Pike that he never got a choice in assisting the grounder to camp. That it was either show her or die.</p>
<p>Turning to my sister I gulped down. “We will continue this later, just don’t do anything stupid until then.”</p>
<p>As I walked away I could hear Octavia mumbling an insult under her breath. I just couldn’t win with her. I’d figure out how to get my sister back on side later, right now I needed to focus on finding out what was going on in Polis.</p>
<p>I approached her slowly, making sure she was alone before I spoke. “Cora?”</p>
<p>She turned to face me with a bleak look across her face. Cora no longer looked like a grounder, her once braided her was now down, and she had rid herself of her usual clothes and was now dressed like a guard. She looked miserable.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>I leaned in closer, and spoke in a low voice so nobody else could hear. “We need to talk, I know about the deal.”</p>
<p>Cora tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips together. She was studying me. “I suppose we do Bellamy Blake.”</p>
<p>I led her outside to an area that isn't crowded. The last thing I needed was somebody overheating and getting suspicious. “Why did you take the deal Pike offered you?”</p>
<p>“Why did you take the deal and shot Jaha?” She quipped back.</p>
<p>It surprised me how she knew this piece of information, but then I thought about who she had spent time with. <em>Bloody Murphy.</em> In the distance I could hear an argument breaking out between my people and a grounder, I didn’t have long until other guards would appear. “Where is Murphy? Is he-”</p>
<p>“He’s not dead.” A wave of relief washed over me. Although me and Murphy had a lot of history between us, I’d never have wanted to get him killed, not again. The husky sound of Cora’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. “I had a feeling the grounder slayer would double cross my people, along with his own.”</p>
<p>I frowned at the comment. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Cora looked at me with disapproval. “I had a feeling you’d double cross us, so I knocked Murphy out and left him behind.”</p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> I wasn’t expecting her to say that. It was strange to me that the white haired grounder went through such effort to keep Murphy out of harm's way. She was right though, I had betrayed Clarke and Lexa to protect my people. “I told Pike why you were coming here.”</p>
<p>“All I want is to find Carpo.”</p>
<p>Looking at the person in front of me all I could see was a sister looking out for her brother. The bile was burning in the back of my throat, I had to tell her that he was dead. I’d be heartbroken if it was Octavia.</p>
<p>“Cora..I have something I need to tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cora</strong>
</p>
<p>As I sat clutching at my chest I almost never heard the person approach me from behind. If he wanted to kill me he could, I didn’t care anymore. My brother was dead, my one and only reason for living was gone. I had nothing else to fight for.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your brother.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I side while wiping the tears off my face. I turned to face the person speaking to me, I recognised him as the person Bellamy shot. Jaha. The look he was giving me was starting to creep me out. “Sorry, can I do something for you?”</p>
<p>“It’s what I can do for you I’m interested in.” Jaha sat down beside me, which surprised me as I was sitting on the grass next to the fence. “Your commander used and betrayed you. Not caring if you lived or died, and now you’re lost Carpo.”</p>
<p>I stared at him blankly, his words felt like a wound being reopened. Even hearing my brother's name was painful. My own heda using me stung, I always thought Lexa was kind as well as a great leader, but I wasn’t so sure anymore. More tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I struggled to put on a brave front. A horrible feeling cursed through my body as Jaha continued to speak.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I can make all this pain go away Persephone.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Murphy</strong>
</p>
<p>The ark, Ice Nation, Ontari, Titus, Lexa, Pike, Arkadia, Clarke, Bellamy, A.L.I.E, Emori, Jaha. It never stopped. The constant fight to survive would never stop.</p>
<p>I knew I couldn’t trust any of them, I should just cut my losses and leave while I still could. The only reason I had a reason to fight before was my own life, but now I had Emori to fight for as well. Those two things were the only reason I hadn’t found a way to escape Polis yet. </p>
<p>Emori has been chipped, and Ontari had me locked up. I didn’t mind the solitude, I actually preferred it to the inevitable fight that was about to happen. The moment Pike appeared I knew shit was about to go down. I’d already talked Indra out of killing him a couple of times. </p>
<p>“So what do we do now? Wait for your people to save the day?” Indra asked.</p>
<p>Pike didn’t answer her, he just continued staring out of the window. Up until the moment he had been trying to pretend he wasn’t worried, but I could tell he was faking it. Finally Pike spoke.</p>
<p>“We need to find a way to get out of here and destroy A.L.I.E, I did have a grand plan in motion but Jaha ruined it with his city of lights nonsense.” </p>
<p>I scoffed, “oh yeah? What was this grand plan that was going to save the day?”</p>
<p>Pike smirked at me, “I had a secret weapon.” I was about to ask why he didn’t use this ‘secret weapon’ when he continued. “A grounder made me an interesting deal.”</p>
<p>“No grounder would make a deal with vermin like you.” Indra spat.</p>
<p>Pike started to pace the room with his hands clasped behind his back. “She did happily since you’re heda turned her back on her. Poor girl, all she wanted was to find her brother. I offered her a place on the guard for information.” I glared at him. Pike knew about Cora, and was trying to bait. If Indra knew who it was I was sure Cora would be executed. “The strangest part of the deal was Murphy being pardoned of any treason charges he faced if he returned.”</p>
<p>Had I heard him wrong? Cora wanted me to be pardoned? I needed to play it cool on the outside, while my heart rattled against my chest as I processed this information.  I shrugged, “I know nothing about that.”</p>
<p>Pike raised his eyebrows at me. “Hm. Regardless, my plan was ruined the moment Jaha spoke to her alone.”</p>
<p>“Why? What did he do to her?” Indra’s voice was full of anger as she spoke.</p>
<p>“She accepted the chip.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>